Legend of the Wicked Witch
Legend of the Wicked Witch is a 1991 American animated fantasy adventure film produced by JeremyWorks Studios, as their first film to be released nine years since Comedy TV (1982), and was distributed by Universal Pictures in United States and Warner Bros. Pictures in other countries. The film stars the voices of Sandra Bullock, Scott Weinger, Bridget Fonda, Samantha Mathis, and Linda Larkin. Directed and co-written by Malia Snyder (in her directorial debut) and co-written by Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio, and Noni White, it tells the story of a young man named Matthew, who escaping from a horrific prison, encounters and falls in love with a mysterious, magical witch named Dakota, who is banish from the village as they noticed that she has been used her magic for evil and lives with her mother, Cassandra, and her sisters, Levana and Slivaria, however, she refuses to use her magic for evil despite her Cassandra's wishes. Together, the two travel through beautiful environments and find out the truth about Dakota, while being stalked by Dakota's evil mother. The film was released in the United States on September 18, 1991. The film received critical acclaim from critics who praised its animation, musical score, and plot and was a critical and commercial success, earning over $186.5 million against its $54 million budget. In recent years, the film has garnered a cult following. The film's success led to various derived works and other material inspired by the film, including two direct-to-video sequels, The Return of Cassandra (1993) and The Tales of the Legendary Witch (1995); an animated television series of the same name. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Sandra Bullock as Dakota * Scott Weinger as Matthew * Bridget Fonda as Cassandra * Samantha Mathis as Levana * Linda Larkin as Silvaria * June Foray as the Old Lady * Peter Cullen as Captain of the Guard * Don Messick, Peter Renaday, Neil Ross and Charles Nelson Reilly as prisoners More coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release Legend of the Wicked Witch was theatrically released by Universal Pictures in United States and Warner Bros. Pictures in other countries on September 13, 1991. Emily, Ravi, and Julia Main article: Emily, Ravi, and Julia Legend of the Wicked Witch was accompanied in its theater run by Emily, Ravi, and Julia ''(though ''Legend of the Wicked Witch was accompanied in its theater run by a new Looney Tunes short entitled Box-Office Bunny ''internationally). It was is the pilot episode of the television series to become a franchise. Home media ''Legend of the Wicked Witch was released on VHS and LaserDisc on March 26, 1992 by MCA/Universal Home Video, the same day that An American Tail: Fievel Goes West was released on home video. Warner Home Video released the film on VHS internationally in countries such as the UK, Australia, and Japan. In the first week of this release, VHS rentals totaled $5.9 million, debuting Legend of the Wicked Witch as the week's No. 1 video. Over 20.5 million VHS copies were sold the first year. On April 7, 1998, the film was re-released on VHS as part of the Universal Family Features collection. The film was released on DVD for the first time on December 15, 1998, which was reprinted numerous times in the ensuing years, both as a stand-alone release or bundled with other animated movies from Universal or DreamWorks. On November 27, 2001, It was re-released on DVD and VHS for its 10th anniversary as a 2-Disc Collector's Edition, in both Widescreen and full screen versions. The DVD release included an audio commentary by Malia Snyder, Scott Young, and Jeremy Carpenter, a 30-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage, deleted scenes, and DVD-ROM features. The sneak preview of the 2002 JeremyWorks film Time Travel Releashed and JeremyWorks' 1991 short film Emily, Ravi, and Julia, which was released theatrically with the feature film,'' were also included. This release sold two million copies. On July 5, 2016, a "25th Anniversary Edition" was released featuring the same special features from the original 2001 DVD as well as new ones including three short films, ''The Princess Girls, Tick or Prank, and Beauty Dream, as well as sneak peek of Universal's three animated films, The Secret Life of Pets, Sing, and Crystal Legends. On August 1, 2016, Legend of the Wicked Witch became available on Netflix. Reception Coming soon! Legacy Sequels Coming soon! Video games Coming soon! TV shows Coming soon! Live-action remake On August 10, 2019, it was announced that Universal Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Red Media is developing a live-action remake of Legend of the Wicked Witch. However, due to the box office failure of Tales of the Journey, the film will be airing on JeremyNow!. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:PG-rated films